Harry Potter and the Power of One
by Typhoon999
Summary: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic...So R/R..but no flames please...Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Sorry if there are any spelling errors I'm new at this.  
  
  
  
"Ouch" Harry quickly withdrew his hand from the frying pan. "Rinse it with water and it will be alright," Uncle Vernon responded to Harry's cry of pain. "It's a whopping great big burn! Can I at least have some ice?"  
  
"Sorry Harry," Dudley said unmindfully, "I used it all for my Pepsi. Its just sooo hot."  
  
"Hurry up Harry!" Aunt Petunia said loudly as she entered the room.  
  
Harry fried up the bacon and the eggs as his eyes watered slightly from the burn on the palm of his hand. "Why are we having bacon and eggs now?" Dudley groaned, "Why did we have to have stupid corn flakes at breakfast?"  
  
"You mean why did you have to eat cornflakes for breakfast!" Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
Dudley was going trough the stage of eating everything, as Uncle Vernon had gotten tired of Dudley's diet. During the last summer, Dudley had lost an amazing 50 pounds but still broke the weighing scales.  
  
Harry heard a rustle as he stuck his hand in the freezer. "Yes!" He thought, "That would be Rons answer." Ron had asked Harry if he would like to spend the summer at the Burrow. Harry immediately agreed but Uncle Vernon took some persuasion until he agreed that he would only allow him if the Weasleys turned up in the car.  
  
Hastily, untying the parchment he shook it out with one hand (the other was bandaged up roughly as he was used to it being magically mended). It read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Dad rented a car from the Ministry of Magic and we'll pick you up on Saturday.  
  
Ron  
  
A/N Sorry this is so short..but I want to see what type of response I get so please R/R.Thanx 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
If you reveiw this then please dont say bad things. Thanx.  
  
  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Harry dragged his trunk down the stairs. "Lift it up!" Aunt Petunia snapped "That carpets new!"  
  
"You expect me to lift up a whole years worth of school supplies?" Harry snapped back. He knew he would regret this, as fifteen minutes later Harry was sitting on the living room sofa bored stiff from a long lecture of respecting your elders. A thump round the back of his head brought him to his sences. "Were you even listening to me?" Uncle Vernon asked as he went purple again. Harry was interrupted by a honk of a horn. Just in the nick of time. Harry thought greatfully. To Harrys suprise, the whole Weasley family were sitting in a black stretch limosuine!"Need any help with your trunk Harry?" Greorge asked grinning. Harry knew their was a twist but said "Sure, why not!". Fred clapped his hands and stuck his head out of the window. The door behind him opened and a wizard wearing neat black robes appeared. Harry had no idea of what Fred and George were playing at until the man spoke. "My name is Walter. I am yours and the Weasleys butler for the day." He paused, and then went on "You may like to call me Waltie like your friends." Walter smiled at Harry`s puzzled expression. Harry got in, and to his suprise al of the weasly children were sitting in a small room of seats with seatbelts on them. Even Bill and Charlie were there. "We`ll be picking up Hermione soon." Ron said grinning. Harry still had a puzzled expression on his face. As if Fred and George had read his mind they explaind it all. "Well mum and dad went to the Minestry to ask for a car. They asked them why and dad said we are going to pick up Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Fred cut George off and said "As soon as they heard the name Potter they insisted we have the best car and a butler for free!" It was Georges turn to cut Fred off now. "Ofcourse Walties only here until nine tonight.".  
  
Soon they were outside Hermiones house. The driver honked the horn. Only seconds later Hermione appeared carrying one half of her trunk then her dad with the other half. Hermione nearly dropped her trunk at the sight of the stretch limmo. Harry and Ron clapped their hands in one sincronised moment. Hermiones jaw dropped when Waltie told her who he was. She kissed her mum and dad goodbye and hopped in the car eager to know what was going on. Ron and Harry explaind it this time.  
  
The subject then turned to quiditch. Harry noticed Hermione sort of sat out of the talk. Ginny was even cracking away on quiditch and Harry supposed her brothers had probably nailed it in to her mind. Cutting Charlies story short Harry said loudly to Hermione "Tommorow morning we`re going to teach you how to play quiditch!" Hermione agreed to this but Harry senced she was a little reluctent.  
  
  
  
Please reveiw it but please no flames! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
sorry my chapters aren`t long  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke early the next morning to find the sun just rising. "Wakie, wakie rise and shine!" Harry said in a high pitched voice as if he was their mother. Fred and George woke up no problem. Ron was another case however. He kept saying things like "No mum its not time to go to school yet."  
  
"It`s not mum you halfwit! Its Harry!"  
  
"I don`t care if Harrys awake mum!" Getting restless Harry splashed Rons glass of water over his sleeptalking friend. Ron snorted loudly as he breathed in a noseful of water. "Come on I can already smell mum cooking breakfast." George said hungrily.  
  
"Yeah and we`re teaching Hermione how to play quiditch." Harry reminded him. At the mention of the word "quiditch" Ron snapped awake. "Alright then, lets go wake her up." Ron said cheerfully, "But what broomstick is she going to use?" Harry hadn`t thought of that. "She and Ginny can use one of ours." George said simply. "Then what are you going to use?" Harry asked. "You know when you gave us that bag of galleons from the prize money last year?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well like you said we went and bought Ron some knew dress robes, but while we were in diagon alley, we decided to buy ourselves some new broomsticks."  
  
"In other words," Fred interrupted, "Herm and Gin, can use our Cleensweep 7`s and we`ll use our new Nimbus 2000. They`re not the best but they`re good!" They both grinned. Ron grinned aswell. "Why are you grinning?" Harry asked Ron. George answered for him. "The dress robes weren`t all that much so we got Ron a Cleensweep 9 and some Chudley Cannons quiditch robes."  
  
"Speaking of quiditch robes Harry, we also got you some." Harry also grinned.  
  
Everyone put on their Chudley Cannons quiditch robes (Fred and George also bought themselves some) and grabbed their brooms.  
  
"Wake up!" Fred yelled as he entered the room. Hermionie and Ginny woke with a start. George brandished one pair of bright orange quiditch robes and waved them in thier faces. They proceeded to breakfast brooms in hand one by one. Charlie and Bill were sitting at the breakfast table both wearing Chudley Cannon quiditch robes. Harry stared in amazement as Ron said "Now we've got a full team compleate with a sub. and everything."  
  
"What about Percy?" asked Harry.  
  
"He's going to work with dad this morning!" replied Charlie and Bill in chorus. Everyone snatched a bit of toast and went outside.  
  
THey all kicked off hard, they decided to warm up before the two girls joined them. Not long after they had started two bright orange figures appeared on the lawn, franticly waving their arms. THe boys landed, Ron falling to a stop. "Right now were going to show you what each player does and how to do it." Bill remaied on the ground with Herm and Gin. Bill oped up the quiditch box containing quiditch balls. As he did this he said "Don't worry, Dad put a spell around the yard so none of the ball can escape!"  
  
"First were going to start with the quaffel." Harry explained  
  
"Hold it hold it......Bill get up here!" Ron added.  
  
Harry continued "Ron, Charlie and Bill will be chasers." Bill throw the quaffle in the air and kicked of hard. "Now as u now the chasers have to throw the quaffel to each other and try to score, by throwing it through one of the three hoops situated there." Harry points at either end of the yard. Bill conjured up six very rickety poles with hula hoops on the end of them.  
  
After explaining all the positions to Hermione he told her it was her turn to try and play. Bill and Charlie landed much more swifter than Ron had. Bill let all the balls free and kicked off again, thus did Charlie. "And the placings are:  
  
Mrs Weasley as commentator,  
  
Bill Weasley as Refaree,  
  
Ron Weasley as Keeper,  
  
Harry Potter as Seeker,  
  
Fred and George Weasly as Beaters,  
  
Ginny Weasly as Chaser,  
  
Hermione Granger as Chaser, and  
  
Charlie Weasley as Chaser. " Mrs Weasley said unenthusiasitcly as she went back into the kitchen.  
  
A/N There will be no comentator in continuation of this game...as Mrs Wealsy doesnt seem to fit the part. Please R/R thanx 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! You have to get to Diagon Alley before the crowd gets there." Mrs Weasley said hurrying out the door to rescue the bacon before the frying pan went crazy. Harry, Fred, George, and Ron woke up. Ron looked at the time. It was 7:00 in the morning and he was not a happy camper. Rons mood improved at breakfast when Mrs Weasley told them they could go to get their school things without her accompanying them. "Only if you take care of Ginny." Ron Harry and Hermione agreed to this. "We`ll go with her but we`re not taking care of her." Ron said to his mum. "Yeah mum, i am going to be in my fourth year you know."  
  
"Oh alright then." Mrs Weasly agreed. "And if I meet any of my friends their I can leavee Ron?" Ginny said hopefully. "Okay, but your to come back together got it!"  
  
"Yes mum." Fred George and Ron chorused together. Harry and Hermione,howevr, just nodded their heads.  
  
"Are you guys going to wear robes?" Hermione asked. "No we`ll burst into flames if we wear our black ones and I don`t fancy quiditch robes or dress robes so I`m just going to wear jeans and a t-shirt." Ron said.They all agreed. Five minutes later they came out wearing jeans and a t-shirt. They loooked like they had purposefully all worn the same clothes, as they all wore the same coloured faded jeans (Harrys and Rons were baggier as they were wearing guys jeans) and stark white t-shirts(Mrs Weasleys washing). They all laughed as they walked down the stairs.  
  
To their suprise Fred and George were also wearing jeans (the same style as Harry and Rons) and a stark white t-shirt! "There`s a new floo- poweder system. You can go in doubles now." Mrs Weasley informed them. Harry who didn`t like going by floo-powder at all new Hermione hadn`t used it before. "Hermione, if you want I`ll go with you." Harry offered "My, my Harry look who`s becoming a gentlemen!" Fred teased. "Harry thats very sweet of you, I will go with you." Hermione said smiling. Everyone grinned. "Now the doubles work like this.... Ron Ginny will you show them?"  
  
"Sure." Ron and Ginny both replied. They both tokk a pinch of powder from the flower pot and threw it in the fire. The fire turned green and grew slightly bigger than usual.  
  
The both stepped in and faced each other, Ron hugged Ginny tightly but not painfully and shouted Diagon Alley. The fire whipped them away and grew small and red again.  
  
"Now you two try it." Mrs Weasley said handing Harry the flower pot. They threw th powder into the fire and then stepped in. Harry hugged Hermione tightly. He Shouted "Diagon Alley!" He was getting better at this. Then in an instant he knew why Ron was hugging Ginny so tightly. It was like a force pulling them apart, Harry and Hermione hugged each other tightly. Harry looked straight ahead expecting to see Hermiones face but it wasn`t there. Instead Harry looked down realizing he must have grown. He couled see the fear in Hermiones eyes. Harry bent down and whispered in Hermiones ear "Almost there." Just as he finished his sentence the fire stopped spinning. They saw the welcoming faces of Ron and Ginny as they stepped out of the fire. "Thank you Harry." Hermione said and standing on tippie toes she managed to kiss Harry on the cheek. Ron and Ginny grinned broadly as the tall hairy figure of Hagrid appeared and said "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Grinning at Harry and Hermione. "I was just thanking him." Hermione said calmly.  
  
R/R Please 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry to leave you waiting  
  
  
  
"It`s 9:00, and all the shops open at 9:30." Ron said glancing at his watch. "Why don` you come to the Leakey Cauldren with me for a while?" Hagrid suggested. " O.K" Hermione replied for all of them. They headed off to the Leakey Cauldren. Harry noticed that some of the shopkeepers were already perparing their shops for the morning hussel and bussel. As the entered the damp and dreery pub, they were greeted by the bar man Tom. "Do yous want anythin' to drink?" asked Hagrid. Imediatly all four replied "butter bear please!!"  
  
"That'll be 5 butter bears, Tom." Hadrid called to the bar man.  
  
"Anything else with that?" Tom called back.  
  
"FIve pumpkin pasties and five cauldron cakes".  
  
"Comming right up!!" A few minutes later Tom appereard with their order.  
  
"I best be off" said hagrid. " As Dumbledore told me to be back early." They finished their food and left the pub and headed towards Gringotts. "Harry whats that in your hand" Hermionie asked.  
  
"its my gringotts key. Hagrid gave it to me before he left!"......"Volt 178" Harry said to the gobln behinde the counter. Soon they arrived at harries volt, Harry reached inside and pulled out a handful of coins. The others watche din awe as the mounds of coins were reveled as Harry move out of the way. "WHAT??" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing!!" they replied in unison as they pulled away from the volt. After withdrawing the money they needed, they stepped out into the sunny street of diagon alley and looked at their lists. "It says we need dress robes this year" Ron informed them of what they had just read themselves."I wonder why we need them?"  
  
"I hope there`s not another ball." said Harry reminding himself of how he just managed to get a last minute partner. Ron looked at Hermione and smiled she blushed and looked like just like a beetroot. "Anyway Herm, what happened to Krum? Or should I say Vicky? I thought you were going to see him this summer."  
  
"Well I was going to but I decided against it."  
  
"Why?" aksed Harry in wonder. "Well he was getting sort of bossy over the last week he stayed at Hogwarts. When I said he asked me to come visit him in Bulgaria, what I didn't tell you was he actually told me to come visit him in Bulgaria....." Hermione trailed off and then she added "My parents wouldn't pay for the flight even if I wanted to go!"  
  
"Flight???" Ron said rather loudley as they walke in to get their potion supplys.  
  
"Yes, air plain....jumbo jet..." continued Hermione "Yes, yes I get it now one of them muggle flying contraptions."  
  
An hour later the were wondering around eating their peanut butter ice creams. "Do you guys want to go back now?" Ron asked the other three. "No hold on!" Hermione exclaimed, "I need to get Crookshanks some more shampoo." So they all trapsed after Hermione to Eyelops Owlry. There they spied Fred and George along with Hagrid buying what seemed to be a rather large barn owl. "Hello!" the four said in unison. Hagrid jumped and Fred and George screamed like little girls!  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry if thats a bit of a cliff hanger. Remember to please R/R. Like the coulors im not sure if they show on your computer. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if its a bit long since the last chapter r/r pleez flames are not welcome but if its really that bad then feel free  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was September first and all the Weasleys, including Harry an Hermione, were up at five in the morning getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie were making breakfast as Mrs Weasley was rumaging through the washing seeing if Fred and George had enough underwear. At 8:00 all of them were in the limo (the same on that they had rented before) and headed towards Kings Cross Station.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking towards the solid metal barrier as usual. Ron said "Right now, whos gonna go fi......" Ron stopped in mid sentence as Harry and Hermione were looking at him with a puzzled expression on their faces. "Ron," Hermione said "we`re in our fifth year sureley your not scared?" "W...w....bu....uh...oh what the hell your right." Ron said finally. He turned to face the barrier. Ron took a deep breath he decided that he would make it look as if he was going to inspect the writing on the barrier, but before he could take a step Harry pushed him forward. Before he disapered Harry and Hermione both heard him yell "What the h.......".  
  
A rattling noise came from behind the door of the carrage and it slid open. Harry and Hermione had been talking to each other in for half an hour now and Ron was looking from one to the other in scilence. Then a familiar voice came saying the familiar line "Anything off the trolly dears?"  
  
"Umm yes please!" Harry said finally breaking up the conversation. "You guys want any thing?" Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Kay" They both said. A few minutes later a muffled voice came from behind the door. "Umm guys help.... please..." When Ron slid the door open he could only see Harrys legs and stomach. The items Harry were carrying had lifted his shirt up slightly to reveal a very well built body. God he's hot, a sudden voice came from the back of Hermiones mind. This was the same voice that had been nagging her the whole summer about how she had kissed Harry in Diagon Alley. It wasn't a bad voice just a voice saying that she should find another way to do it again. Harry put the pile of food and drink down. When he looked up his eyes met Hermione's. God she was so pretty Harry thought. He had been trying to think of a way to ask Hermione out once they got to Hogwarts.  
  
When the food finally apeared on the tables they all started to eat. The conversation of what they did over the summer lasted for the whole feast. After finishing pudding they all trapsed back to the Griffindor tower. "The new password is Stinking Slytherin! The password was chosen by Fred an George Weasley as Dumbledor forgot to change them." This was said by a prefect Harry didn't know very well called Michal. There were a few hoots of "Nice one!" and "Griffindor rules!". When they went into the common room Harry saw that the bronce plate that was on the door of Harrys dorm did not say: "Fifth Year Boys" but said "Hermione and Harry's Room". Hermione and Ron were just as stunned to see this. Then Rons puzzled expression turned into a broad grin. Then Harry looked across to Hermiones old dorm and it read "Ron and Lavenders Room." Harry and Hermione joined in the smiling. Ron knew that Harry and Hermione were grinning at who Ron was with. Ron had had a crush on Lavender for  
a long time. This was not the only reason though. Fred and George had sent a letter to Dumbledor asking if they could have different dorm arrangements. They gave a few suggestions, Ron had walked bye them and had over heard George reading it out. Ron had asked if he could go with Lavender and as it was so obvios that Harry and Hermione had a "hidden love" as Mrs Weasley called it. 


End file.
